lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demonsight
Prologue Two black, worn-out boots clanked against the metal floor. The steel croaked uneasily, as it were about to break. Perhaps it would crack, or possibly just snap from the pressure of feet walking upon its dying frame. Both theories held possibilities. Wearing the boots were the two legs of a minifigure. They were also a dull shade of black. The same went with the torso, nothing but solid black. The head would've also been added to the black category, if it wasn't for the two, menacing blood red eyes. They both were narrowed, is if the minifigure was angry or frustrated. Above the head was yet another black item: a top hat. Yet another item for the black list. Held tight in his right hand was a scepter, long and smooth, with a glowing purple gem on its head. This man showed authority and power. He was undoubtably the Darkitect. He was deep in thought. For months, he had tried creating new ideas which would help the Maelstrom, his chaotic army, destroy the Nexus Force. The Nexus Force was a team made of four groups to protect Imagination, a precious substance capable of doing extraordinary things. Each plan failed, and the war between both sides waged on, unsure of which would win. The Darkitect had came up with an insane idea. This could tip Imagination's balance if worked correctly. What happened to minifigures after being smashed? If the Darkitect could just find a way to get old minifigure souls and convert them into reality from their void of space, could he make them work for him? It seemed crazy, but he knew someone who could help. Rushing to a room on the opposite side of the hallway, the Darkitect opened a giant steel door, leading into what appeared to be a science lab. In it was a single minifigure with violet skin, flaming purple hair, and a white lab coat. He looked up, and was startled to see the leader of the Maelstrom himself. "Mister Typhonus!" he gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here?" "I have a new project for you, Stromling", growled the Darkitect. "Yes?" "When minifigures smash, they enter a void in space with only a tiny bit of their souls left, am I correct?" "Y-yes, their Imagination burns out, completely weakening them." "Is there any way to bring them back?" The Stromling scratched his chin. He had not considered this before. "I believe it's possible. But I'll need time to-" "Time is of the essence! If we do not act quickly, the Nexus Force will have an advantage!" "Yessir. I'll try to get working." Smirking, the Darkitect exited as the scientist began to work. Chapter 1.1 Julie Julie Crimson, age twenty-one, long, fiery red hair, five foot eight, walked into the tall, sleek, streamlined building, situated on one of the minor planets of the Nimbus System. Krinell wasn't a well-known world, or a world much visited by the Nexus Force. It was the home of the company Julie had found a job with, though. The Seventy-Shades Weapon Manufacturing Company supplied many of the weapons for the Nexus Force, but lately, they had been buying more and more weapons from the Crystal Clear Company. Seventy Shades had actually made the Elite weapons. They had supplied Captain Jack Knife with his cutlass; unfortunately, once Crystal Clear began using the special material Laconia, Fantastic and Heroic weapons were born, and they were asked to design the Valiant Weapons. Looking around the lobby room, Julie was probably the only one who found the eight-o-clock laze scene funny. Secretaries slumped in their chairs, painting their fingernails, trying to get some sleep. Two bored businessmen sat on the chairs around the room, one nervous, the other sleeping. The funny thing, though, was the others in the room. The red ones. Translucent figures, floating around with their red mists following them, wandered around the room, looking just as bored as the rest of the people in the room. One sat in a chair with a secretary, and when she swiveled the chair, he simply stayed floating there, passing right through the chair. He was probably sleeping, too. Julie smiled. She tapped the secretary on the shoulder, and in the same slight movement, passed her hand through the head of the translucent thing beside her. Her hand felt suddenly cold, and dark thoughts whipped throughout her head. She grabbed her hand away from the red thing, and he woke up. He shook his head, looked at Julie, looked at the secretary, and understood the situation. He saluted his thanks to Julie, and floated away to go bother some other recruit. The secretary was still dozing. Julie sighed. Sometimes, these employees just forgot that they actually had to work. She walked around, this time stopping at the other desk. "Hi!" she said, startling the secretary. She spilled her bottle of nail polish, the red seeping into the cracks in the floor. "Sorry!" she squeaked. She had short brown hair, and round glasses. Her dress was brown and red, matching her hair and the spills from the nail polish. She quickly sat up and straightened her dress. "Hi, Julie!" "Morning, Christine." Julie tried to keep the exasperation out of her tone. Christine was always trying to look good, yet at the same time, always so apologetic. Though she was five years older than Julie, she seemed to always try to stay with the younger crowd. Julie just found her, well, annoying. "I need an elevator pass," Julie said. "Gotta turn in a report." "Kay!" Christine dug through the files underneath the desk, pulling out a slip of paper, shaped like a driver's license. "Here you go!" she said, smiling from ear to ear. Julie tapped a finger to her eyebrow, and walked off towards the elevator. She stepped into the shining elevator, looking around at the recently cleaned walls. The song ‘I'm a Dinosaur' rung throughout the elevator. Julie pressed the button for the thirty-ninth floor, and sung along softly. "Just gonna stand there and hear me roar, but that's alright, because I'm a dinosaur…" Julie knew the lyrics quite well, but it wasn't her favorite song. In her opinion, the rapping messed up the whole song. She just appreciated the singing. Suddenly, the elevator groaned to a halt, the cables screeching as the elevator stopped moving upwards. The music continued, but now, at the low volume it was at, it seemed just creepy. Julie stared around. She had seen a glowing red hand pass through the elevator. She had never really found out exactly what the red ones were. But she knew that they could be friendly, or they could be vandalistic, always passing through people. Julie had found that whenever the red things passed through a person, they suddenly got quite cross, almost as if a cloud had come over their feelings. She also knew that they couldn't normally do anything physically. So… how were they stopping the elevator? Julie quickly grabbed a dagger out from her boot. She had no idea who it was from, or what is was made of; all she knew was that one day, it had come in a mailbox, with the note: ‘This is for the red ones.' She had tried stabbing a red one with it, and amazingly, it made contact. She quickly stabbed the dagger through the side of the elevator. A small noise, like a muffled gasp of pain, came from the other side. The elevator began to move again. It stopped right at the thirty-ninth floor, and Julie stepped out, the dagger hidden once again.